Evaluate $9-\dfrac{8}S$ when $S=4$.
Explanation: Let's substitute ${4}$ for $ S$. $\phantom{=}9-\dfrac{8}{ S}$ $= 9-\dfrac{8}{{4}}$ $= 9-2$ $=7$